A Lovely Ticklish Break
by nim1980
Summary: Little worries washed away as the two girls strolled along the park. However, their tests still remained amid within their minds. That is until the girls get caught up in their little world that simply puts them at ease and being a slight be more than just friendly.


**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything ****that is of copyright infringe from ****Kagami Yoshimizu's "****Luck Star"****. This fiction is for pure ****entertainment**** only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at a newly-constructed park. There were a number of people there, sallying around at some familiar yet new attractions. Two girls strolled along the comfy flat-stone walkways at the park. They had asked four other girls to come along with them.

They had declined them, as each of the four girls, had plans of their own couples. However, The two girls at the park were oblivious of their four friends' intention.

Nevertheless, they weren't disappointed of their decision, as there might be another time to come here again with them. It may not be as fun, but the two girls still wanted to go and relax after school.

"Miyuki." the light purple haired girl cheerfully called.

"Yes, Tsukasa?" Miyuki politely replied as her pleasant purple eyes turned to her companion.

"Are you alright?" Tsukasa gently asked, seeing her companion's shoulders were stiff in rise.

Miyuki paused thoughtfully as her companion patiently waited beside her. She was a bit agitated about her recent tests in school. Frankly, she was not one to be concerned about her grades at school. However, the recent few days of test had somewhat made her unguarded.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit worried about the tests." Miyuki answered with a slight frown.

Tsukasa raised her eyebrows, then she thought otherwise then to pressure her companion.

"It's okay Miyuki." Tsukasa warmly and gently said, "Let's take a brake down there." she smiles and points over to the shelter with a set of benches.

A soft hand gently grasps over to Miyuki's, pulling her towards the shelter. Miyuki's own concerns whisked away as she was gently pulled by her companion. It puzzled her how her concerns simply vanished. Another thought might have been her companion's presence. A light pink hue flushed on her cheeks, but she remains unsure of herself.

"Miyuki?" Tsukasa softly but worriedly calls as she had stopped walking for the moment.

Miyuki trailed her eyes onto Tsukasa's soft purple-blue eyes, "Y-Yes?" she replied politely but she stuttered.

Tsukasa had a small smile as she cupped her hands around Miyuki's.

"Miyuki is smart." Tsukasa confidently stated, "So, please be confident in yourself. You will certainly make it through." she raised their grasped hands up to their chins level.

Miyuki felt a light shivering on her grasped hands, "T-Thank you… but Tsukasa will make it too." she turns her hands around and interlace them with a firm squeeze.

"Yup!" Tsukasa brightly smiles and giggles along with Miyuki.

Miyuki felt comfortable and at peace when she felt her palms brushed along Tsukasa's. She doesn't know what she was feeling, but she didn't mind as it felt right in her own will. She realised how intimate she was with their intertwined hands, but it could be just friendship or so she believes.

Tsukasa was oblivious about their hands, but she did feel jittery when her companion squeezed at her hands. It was nice, soft and giving her a very fuzzy feeling in her chest, rather than invasive or nervous. In fact, she really likes it a lot more than she had done it with her sister, Kagami.

The two girls started to realise about their hands after some time. They gently yet hesitantly parted their hands as a pink blush paint on their cheeks, unaware that the tips of their fingers remained touched.

"Uh… Um…"

Both girls nervously started as they looked into each other's eyes. Then they looked down when they heard their own voices. Shy and a little nervous when they felt an unknown spark upon looking at each other's eyes. Their hands however, slowly and timidly closed the gap between them, joining their fingers together.

"Tsu-Tsukasa…" Miyuki shyly calls as she looks up to Tsukasa's eyes.

"Yes, Mi-Miyuki?" Tsukasa shyly returns and looks up to Miyuki's eyes with a small wavering smile.

"Is it… alright?" Miyuki shyly and timidly asked, squeezing their hands tenderly.

"Ye… Yeah… I love it… actually." Tsukasa answered with a sincere smile and rubbing their palm together.

"Mm. I love it too." Miyuki pleasantly smiled and the girls giggled at the ticklish sensation at their palms.

They realised they were doing a childish and silly thing together, but unaware of the onlookers glancing their way at them. But it was a world just for them, charming, comfortable and peaceful along with the fluffy sensations washing onto them.

"Do you want to sit down, Miyuki?" Tsukasa asked as she felt giddy from their pleasant physical contact.

"Yes please." Miyuki answered with a slightly excited tone.

The two girls smiled as they parted one of their interlaced hands. Then they resumed walking towards the benches only a few paces away from them.

Once they were there and sat down on the bench, their fingers unlatched and moved around to clasp on each other. Now comfortable and resting on the bench in between them, they timidly leaned their legs a little closer until their skin made the slightest contact.

"Um… Miyuki." Tsukasa shyly calls and turns her eyes onto Miyuki's.

"Yes, Tsukasa?" Miyuki smiles gently as her eyes softly gaze onto Tsukasa's.

"Is it… too much?" Tsukasa's cheeks turned red as she gently wriggled her leg, lightly brushing along Miyuki's.

"N-No…" Miyuki timidly answered and smiled, "It's nice isn't it?" her own cheeks turning red, noting that her words were a little intimate than friendly.

"Ye-Yes." Tsukasa answered with a slightly delighted squeak.

The two girls suddenly became too nervous to talk, gently they turned their heads towards the glistening wide lake. Comfortably and slowly, their heads leaned gently onto each other. Strands of their hairs feathered over and onto their skins with a ticklish but warm sensation rippling through their body.

A light satisfied smile graced onto their faces as they daze off in their own little world. Although neither fantasy nor real, their concerns and worries seems to have been dipped down into the waters.

"Miyuki." Tsukasa whispered, almost lovingly.

"Yes, Tsukasa?" Miyuki whispered with a blissful and relieved tone.

"Are you alright?" Tsukasa asked as she autonomously strokes her thumb on Miyuki's hand by the side of the palm.

Miyuki smiled and let out a relieved sigh, "A little bit... Thank you, Tsukasa." she returned Tsukasa's affectionate caresses with a kiss onto Tsukasa's cheek.

The girls blushed furiously as they smiled brightly and blissfully. Tsukasa was squealing in her heart as she was awash with fluffy and lovely ticklish sensation through her whole body. Miyuki was dazed and dizzy on what she just did, but it never felt wrong than it was right and peaceful in her heart and mind.

"I like you… doing that, Miyuki."

"I like you… for being with me, Tsukasa."

* * *

Thank you and Please enjoy what you read, at your own will.

Author's bumbles:- Hello! I like Lucky Star but its more understood when you know the references and cultures. Anyway, there's a lot of characters that makes you just squeal 'yuri' in there. Whether intentional or not, I like the anime and manga for simply playing around its own references and cultures. Been a long time too, so I've barely a strong recollection of the characters or the anime. :( Nonetheless I wanted to write something really soft and peaceful, and these were the two characters that gave me the 'click''. Sadly I abruptly stopped there thanks to my limited time, but it's fun for me still. :) Bai bai!


End file.
